Like a Kiss
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Vollkommen allein hat Sue mitten in der Nacht eine Autopanne und befindet sich zu allem Übel auch noch in einem Funkloch. Allerdings ist sie nicht so allein, wie sie denkt... / Welche zwei Charaktere involviert sind, ist eurer Fantasie überlassen ;) Das One Shot ist im Februar 2009 entstanden, habe nur kleine Veränderungen vorgenommen und bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.


**Like a Kiss**

_One Shot_

* * *

_Dunkelheit._

_Schwarze Gedanken, empor gekrochen aus den verwitterten, verlorenen Seelen der Verdammten._

_Es war soweit._

_Die Jagd war eröffnet._

Die tiefschwarze Nacht war über den dichten Wald hereingebrochen, als in mitten der Finsternis ein junges Mädchen sich seinen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz bahnte.

Dieses junge, verstreut aussehende Fräulein war ich. Wem anders konnte so ein Blödsinn denn auch sonst passieren? Einzigartige 18 Jahre alt, wie ich war, hatte ich gleich mein neues Auto einfahren wollen. Doch in meinem Wahn um 3h Nachts hatte ich natürlich niemanden wecken wollen, in der Annahme, dass ich nicht allzu weit fahren würde. Und jetzt hatte ich den Mist.

Das Auto war liegen geblieben. Was sonst?

Jetzt irrte ich in einem Funkloch umher, abgekommen von Weg und Straße, auf der Suche nach Empfang. Eins hatte ich allerdings nicht bedacht: Es war verdammt-noch-Mal kalt! Ich zitterte wie Espenlaub, als der kühle Wind vom Norden durch die Baumkronen fegte, ein paar der im Mondlicht dunkelgrün schimmernden Blätter mitriss und sie in einer sanften Umarmung zum Erdboden trug, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder empor zu reißen und das Spiel von vorne zu beginnen.

Langsam wurde ich müde. Meine Beine trugen mich gerade so, meine Gedanken waren leer und mein Herzschlag kam auch zur Ruhe. Ein paar Minuten Schlaf… So kalt war es doch auch nicht. Es würde bestimmt nicht schaden…

Die Kälte schien auch meinen Verstand benebelt zu haben, denn er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, meinen schmächtigen Körper dem Tod auszuliefern. Ich setzte mich an einen großen Baum, lehnte mich gegen die stechende Rinde und musterte meine Umgebung. Bäume, Bäume, ein Schatten, der in wenigen Sekunden wieder verschwunden war, Bäume…

Moment! Mein Blick wurde aufmerksamer und ich starrte mit erhöhtem Puls an die Stelle, an der bis eben noch ein Schatten gewesen war. Hatten meine übermüdeten Augen etwas falsch gedeutet? Wahrscheinlich. Trotzdem war mir nach schlafen nicht mehr zumute. Tatsächlich kam mir mein Wunsch von eben jetzt ziemlich dumm vor! Wer wusste schon, was hier in der Nacht alles umher streifte. Bären, wilde Tiere, Betrunkene, die bei meinem Anblick bestimmt nicht gerade geholfen hätten…

Plötzlich hörte ich es nicht allzu weit von mir Knacken. Sofort fuhr mein Kopf herum, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Wieder Einbildung? Dieses Mal zögerte ich meine Gedanken etwas heraus. Was, wenn da wirklich etwas war? Etwas, das _mich _wollte?!

Langsam richtete ich mich auf, zum Sprung bereit. Doch alles Flehen und Hoffen konnte ich mir sparen, hätte ich doch bloß gewusst, was mich noch erwarten würde.

Etwas, das _schlimmer als der Tod_ war.

_Schlimmer als meine ärgsten Albträume._

Wieder kam eine Briese auf, zerzauste mir das offene, schulterlange, braune Haar und wisperte mir in mein Ohr: _„Lauf, Sue. Lauf!". _Mein Verstand, der sich nun auch zu verabschieden schien, glaubte ein Kichern zu hören. Doch für mich war das alles nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Der einzige Gedanke, der in meinem Kopf herum spukte war: **AUTO!**

Und somit lief ich immer weiter, versuchte ja nicht zu stolpern und gleichzeitig Ausschau zu halten. Es war eine weibliche Stimme gewesen. Ganz sicher! Irgendeine Verrückte war hinter mir her, ich durfte jetzt nicht in Panik verfallen. Zu spät bemerkte ich den tiefer hängenden Ast, dessen Zweige nach meine Haar griffen und mich mit einem Ruck zurück rissen. Schreiend kam ich aus dem Gleichgewicht, taumelte einige Sekunden lang, bevor mich die Schwerkraft nach hinten zog.

Das Moos und feuchte Gras empfingen mich in einer sanften Umarmung, während kleine Steine und totes Holz rote Striemen auf meine Arme und mein Gesicht zauberten. Vorsichtig sah ich an mir herab, nichts bis auf kleine Schrammen, aus denen jetzt etwas Blut trat. Der entscheidende Grund, der mir meine Verdammnis bringen würde, ohne dass ich etwas davon bemerkte.

Ächzend richtete ich mich auf und achtete nicht auf meine Umgebung, als mich ein scharfer Windhauch direkt neben meinem Körper zum Erstarren brachte. Da war _es_ schon wider! Ein Tier? Es musste etwas sehr Schnelles sein, ich konnte nur wieder diesen Schatten erkennen…

Angstschweiß trat mir auf die Stirn meines erblassten Gesichts, meine Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern, als ich mir fieberhaft eine Fluchtmöglichkeit überlegte. Etwas musste es doch geben! Aber noch ehe ich mich für etwas entscheiden konnte, kam der Schatten hinter einem schmalen Baum hervor – Wie hatte ich ihn dahinter nicht sehen können? – und zischte in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu.

Das war's, aus, finito!

Ich war erledigt!

Und niemand würde mich retten!

Eisige Klauen krallten sich in meine Arme, dann in meine Brust und während meiner verzweifelten Schreie bemerkte ich nur am Rande, dass ich wieder auf dem Boden aufschlug. Unglaubliche Schmerzen breiteten sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden in jeder erdenklichen Faser meines Körpers aus. Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht, ohne dass ich etwas davon merkte.

Und dann waren das grausige Keuchen und das Gefühl, zerrissen zu werden weg.

Ich schaffte es nicht, meine Augen ganz zu öffnen, geschweige denn mich aufzusetzen oder einen Arm zu heben. Doch aus einem kleinen Spalt warf ich meinen Blick auf das Geschehen. Zwei Wirbelwinde mussten miteinander kämpfen, immer wieder sausten sie mehrere Meter davon, stießen sich an Bäumen ab, um dem jeweils anderen an die Kehle zu springen. Spätestens jetzt war ich mir sicher: **Das **waren definitiv keine Tiere!

Doch je länger ich zu sah, desto schwacher wurde ich. Nach einer Weile konnte ich meine Augen nicht mehr offen halten und ich begann, in einen angenehmen, schmerzlosen Schlaf zu gleiten, als mich auf einmal zwei starke Arme packten und ich gegen einen kalten Körper gepresst wurde. Ein Flüstern an meinem Ohr, das anders war, männlicher, zärtlicher, zuversichtlicher.

„_Du bist sehr schwach. Willst du weiterleben?"_ – Natürlich, keine Frage. Ich nickte benommen.

„_Dann vergib mir!"_, flüsterte **er** und bohrte seine scharfen Reißzähne in meinen Hals. Schmerzen durchströmten mich, wallende Hitze pulsierte in meinen Adern, doch so schmerzvoll es auch war, so gleichsam lieblich war mein Fremder Retter. So lieblich wie ein _Todeskuss_.


End file.
